Generally, cheque images include data which is non-public information. For example, the non-public information include customer name, address, account number, signature and so on. While processing such cheque images, the non-public information is accessible to all systems or humans involved in the processing. Thus, leading to privacy violations. For example, banking institutions often use cheque images for testing new bank applications or for performing regressing testing in a bank environment. Use of such cheque images containing the non-public information leads to flagging of audit issues.